


Kitsune the Genius Fox

by miagirl3



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anbu Hatake Kakashi, Anbu Uchiha Itachi, Anbu Uzumaki Naruto, Childhood Trauma, Genderfluid, Genderfluid Character, Genderfluid Uzumaki Naruto, I think that's all I can think of right now, One-Sided Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke, Smart Uzumaki Naruto, Undercover, Undercover Missions, don't really ship it, not a sasunaru story, they do become friends I think, undercover itachi, undercover naruto
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 07:40:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16342598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miagirl3/pseuds/miagirl3
Summary: What if Naruto was thrown out of the orphanage the day he could walk, around 2. On that day a few villagers find him and beat him going on monthly 'fox hunt'. That was the day he met Kurama, or the nine tailed fox. Kurama trained him to be a ninja and by the time he was five he was an Anbu. By the time he was 8 he was a captain. The only ones who know this are the third Hokage and the people he trust the most, not very many.Now lets just say that the council wanted someone to watch over Sasuke or 'their precious Uchiha' knowing the perfect candidate to start the academy he sends Naruto undercover. Now how will Naruto, who is an eight year old boy, feel about this, and how will he get his revenge you ask. He gets to play dead last and and pull pranks, but is that his only reason.What will the other kids at the academy think when the find out years later after being made Chunin that their is more to Naruto then they know. Especially when Shakuku ask his son how his day went and Shikumaru say that the villagers were planning a fox hunt, of course not knowing what it means.





	Kitsune the Genius Fox

**Third** **Person**

A little boy with blond hair at the age of two was in the orphanage when he just learned how to walk. Feeling proud of himself he went to show Mistress, maybe he can make her happy for once for the other kids.

He went up to her and showed her that he can walk. At that he saw a smile on her face and thought that he succeed in making her happy. Until the smile turned to something to completer horror to him. She picked him up by the back of his shirt and brought him to the door while talking, "You finally learned to walk huh brat. That means I can through you out now. No use having a demon with other kids, after all that's child endangerment."

When she got to the door she opened it and threw him out, "Don't ever come back here. I don't want a Demon near these kids ya hear," She yelled.

The boy was confused once again. Ever since he could remember people have called him a Demon. He had no Idea why. 

While he was looking for a place to sleep for the night he saw a few villagers and they gave him the usual glares, until the noticed that he was walking, or at least stumbling a little. They got evil grins on their faces and chased him into an alley. They beat him up with anything they could get their hands on while calling him a demon and saying that he killed their sons, daughters, wives, and husbands. The little boy was confused, as far as he knows he never killed anyone.

Not long after he passed out from blood loss and the villagers left the bleeding boy in the alley.

When the boy woke up he noticed that he was in a sewer like space, but it was weird. He walked through until he found a cage with a piece of paper in the middle.

_**Ah, looks like my Jailer has come to see me at last.** _

"Who are you," The little boy said surprised. How was he able to talk. He knew that he was suppose to be talking by now, but he would get hit by mistress every time, so he just kept his mouth shut.

_**Don't you know, I'm your prisoner** _

"I don't want a prisoner," The boy said in a hurried and frightened tone.

_**Oh, Then what do you want** _

"I want a family, or maybe just a friend, someone to be their for me," The boy was looking for the voice.

_**Ha! Ha! Ha! Your funny kid you know that** _

"Who are you," He asked.

_**You don't know, I'm the nine tailed fox** _

This got the boy so happy. He started jumping up and down looking for him.

"Your a fox. That's so cool, I love foxes. What's your name."

The fox was shocked. No human, especially his jailer, ever asked him for his name.  _ **Kit my name's**_ _ **Kurama**_ _ **. What about you what's yours?**_

"I'm Naruto. Hey Mr. Kurama where are you. Where am I," the boy asked.

This made the fox laugh more, but it was more joy filled then anything.  _ **Your in your mind kit. You were beat up pretty badly by the villagers, so I'm trying to heal you, it's hard because a lot of my Chakra is sealed and it's just**_ _ **Kurama**_ _ **kit.**_

"It's okay.  No one likes me anyways. I'm a demon," Naruto told him.

_**Kit listen to me, you are not a demon. Your holding a demon. If you die, I die we are one and the same.**_  The fox said trying to help child live again, he is only two after all.

"I don't want you to die Kurama. How do undo the seal to keep you living," Naruto aked

_**Just pull that piece of paper their. I don't want you to die either kit.**_  Kurama didn't know why, but in this first meeting of his with his Jailer he has grown to care for him. Naruto yanked the seal off and Kurama healed him.

Naruto noticed that he seemed to be disappearing. "Kurama what's going on," he asked.

_**It's okay Kit. Your waking up** _

When Naruto opened his eyes again he saw that he was in the alley and it was raining. He looked at his clothes to see them bloodstained. When he stood up he noticed that he felt no pain, "it must of been because of Kurama," he thought.

**Your right Kit. I healed you so that way you can walk and not feel any pain**.

Naruto was shocked. He looked around for the voice, until Kurama said that he was inside Naruto's head.

After many hours of searching for a place that avoided villagers Kurama suggested they go to the forest of death. At first Naruto was weary, but once he stepped in he noticed that the animals treated him the same, they were scared of him. That was until a lone deer saw him. 

The deer walked up to him and sniffed him. Then he turned his head as if saying the child is not a danger and more animals soon joined. Naruto was happy. 

He fell asleep with his head on a doe, female deer, and was woken up by the fresh sunlight.

_**Kit I decided on something, I'm going to train you, that way you will be the best Ninja in the village, but first you got to be able to let me out.** _

Naruto agreed and Kurama appeared in front of him.

Once  Kurama was a fox with nine tails, only smaller. He poofed and became a teenager. he had red hair that was somewhat spiky, the fox eyes and whiskers on his cheeks, like Naruto's he wore Anbu type pants and shirt, since he is training someone.

"I'm going to start you off easy. First were going to work on your body. 10 laps around the forest, 10 push ups, and 10 sit ups," Kurama said, "We'll do more once your able to walk easier". Naruto obeyed without saying a word.


End file.
